Sugar Rush: The Fighting Game Profiles
by RiddleGlitch88
Summary: Little thing, that is part of my Sugar Rush adaptation fic. The fic being Sugar Rush: Glitch and Reboot. Just a little thing I made for fun and to distract my mind from stress, inspired on fighting games.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Author's Comment: **Well before I even began with this, I gotta mention, made this just for fun. Well I'm that type of write that has a lot of stress and I take it out on writing. And remember when I was young I dunno I typed characters names or simple things. Grew up and apparently I'm still doing this kind of things.

Not ashamed about this. Actually I would like to make a fighting game in the future. I mean writing a script for a fighting game. Why? Because it's fun. You take a lot of stress in my opinion. I'm just not type of gamer that plays shooting games anyway.

Also, let's face it. Wreck-It Ralph is a movie about video games, somebody would have to come up with this kind of idea eventually. Used Guilty Gear and Blazblue as a base to make this. This is just can be considered canon or non-canon, it depends on how I even begin to write the sequel to my first fic, in case you haven't read it.

And the fic is "Sugar Rush: Glitch and Reboot". Which is just a adaptation of the movie using more elements about video games.

If you want to read or not it's alright, I will be posting here the profiles and backstories so anybody can get to know the characters a little more, well can post a little concept.

Well the story is adaptation, already mentioned. All the characters live in a fictional city called "Arcade", what is Arcade exactly? It'll be eventually explained.

On this adaptation however Vanellope is the main character. Also to comment, first fic focused a little bit on her relationship with another female character Candlehead, you know who she is.

What? Oh no! Why is it a girl on girl fic Riddle? Oh simple. It's not because I like those characters that I put them together. Nope. Actually before I even begin typing a story I always make profiles on characters. I want to know them better, what they live, what they don't like, what are their fears and such.

Anyway, for sometime I thought, who can I pair Vanellope with. Went to watch the movie several times and I find out that she wasn't compatible with any of the boys, the way I wrote them, they just didn't made that click. You know?

Then I thought "well, can also make a original character for that." No, it wasn't a good idea, I didn't made it any justice.

Tried to make a profile on Candlehead at the same time and I was watching the movie when I noticed, Candlehead had this unusual look, holding her hands and looking at Vanellope so oddly after she took the princess dress off and I was like. "Hmm."

And then I noticed no other character had that kind of expression. Also at the end my surprise was Candlehead holded Vanellope's hand after she and Taffyta gave each other the thumbs up and I was like. "Whoa. I know that was non-intentional. But it gave me an idea."

Well now you know, how I got to develope this idea. And the way I was writing both characters, it was fascinating really. Just didn't thought that I would actually come up with this, well this soon. And they just clicked in my opinion. Think I'm getting too chatty with this author's comment, will stop here.

Enjoy, it's for fun.

**All characters by Disney.**

**Story and concept characters Cho and Vanilla by Riddle Glitch.**

**Sugar Rush: The Fighting Game**

"**Pixlexia"**

**Character: **Vanellope von Schweetz

**Theme: **"Rebellion" from Blazblue: Calamity Trigger Soundtrack or "Rebellion II" from Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma Soundtrack. Re-named "Pixlexia"

**Role: **Main Character

**Likes: **Vanilla Ice Cream

**Dislikes: **Being called a Glitch

**Stage: **Station Square (Night)

**Weapon: **"Jaw Breaker" piece of mana-tech like a sword, blade looks like jaw breaker candy, with oreo cookie gears keeping the whole thing together. It's actually paint, not made of actual candy. This weapon is designed to react with Vanellope's glitches, slashing the distance where Vanellope just glitched.

**Drive: **"Bits". Jaw Breaker can also make use of a charging attack which Vanellope can make use through the use of a bar called Bits, which basically have four stages, which are: 8-Bits, 16-Bits, 32-Bits and 64-Bits. With more bits, Vanellope is capable of using more glitches to slash the opponent.

**Character Physical Description: **Tall, long black haired with tons of candies on her hair. Wearing a aqua jacket like Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue. Dark blue pants, a button shirt below the jacket and black high heels.

**Backstory: **Early in her life, Vanellope woke up on the mysterious city called Arcade, with no one who could take care of her on a certain mountain which is hidden through holograms. Only companion is a woman she sees in her dreams called "Litwak". Who for some reason doesn't remembers much, later in her life Vanellope made friends, which were mostly adults, since people her age were scared of her glitches, but she didn't cared.

Also to note, that Vanellope had been hiding on that place for a very long time, Litwak making sure that she had anything she needed to survive. How could Vanellope explain that at all? Well, she couldn't. It's one of the many questions that Litwak apparently can't answer. Only thing Litwak had warned Vanellope about was avoiding the rule of Arcade, which is King Candy, for a reason not yet revealed.

Even tho Vanellope didn't made friends her age, she actually did made one, who was none other than Candlehead, who she refers through her real name. Candy Cane. Briefly.

And it was a brief friendship cause Candlehead tried giving Vanellope her coin so she could race on King Candy's speedway and he found about it and avoid that from ever taking place, then King Candy prohibited Candlehead from ever talking to Vanellope ever since.

But that didn't stopped Vanellope and she tried to race, even built a few cars with unexplained high IQ but most of the time they didn't worked like she had planned, plus never got a coin to be able to compete on the speedway.

After sometime, she made friends, all grown ups. Like Phoenix Wright, Professor Layton, Terry Bogard, Sol Badguy, Ragna the Bloodedge, James Raynor, Ryu, Ken, Protoss Fenix, among others. Who she learned martial arts, mathematics and the use of her high IQ and to repair stuff and such.

Most of her friends, went away and once again she felt alone. Until one time, a big guy crashed a ship around her house, Ralph. Who she teased until she found out he had won a medal that looked exactly like a coin to race. Not thinking it twice, Vanellope borrowed Ralph's medal, planning on returning it of course.

And used it to compete, which oddly, had a similar code that made her able to race. But Ralph arrived and wrecked her car. Then Felix stepped up to repair it. And King Candy found out about it, making Geese Howard the Comissioner to take care of both Felix and Vanellope but Candlehead heard about it and with Jubileena stopped Mad Gear and Mister Big from harming them both, ruining King Candy's plans.

After that, Vanellope, Felix and Candlehead went to hide on her mountain, where soon Felix repaired her car to be able to race. In the process, both Vanellope and Candlehead found out they had feelings for each other and decided to tell each other after the race.

Other things happened like Terry Bogard arriving back on Arcade to help Vanellope and bringing her gifts from her friends, also bringing Jubileena with him and Raspberry who turns out to be Candlehead's sister. Right after the race, Vanellope broke Arcade's programmed code.

Making everyone remember she used to be a princess, but immediatly Vanellope stopped everyone from calling her such thing, questioning why in the first place was she a princess. Instead inspired everyone to put a stop to King Candy's reign, that has been rather bad. That well, since Mad Gear ran the streets along other criminal organizations. Geese Howard didn't made a thing either.

And turned out Howard took the previous Comissioner's life, Terry's father, Jeff Bogard who was trying to investigate the disappearence from Turbo, a celebrity of that time who rebelled himself against Arcade's founders.

Then Vanellope was named "President" after King Candy would step down from the throne of course. Right after the race, Vanellope and Candlehead both had a private talk with each other in which they confessed their feelins and were surprised by the fact they all along liked each other. Becaming a couple instantly.

But of course, it wasn't "a they lived a happily after", since King Candy planned on stopping Vanellope from taking control of Arcade, through the use of a Re-programming measure left by Arquitect Giovanni, called "Protocol Ten". Which now Vanellope has to stop.

**Winning Versus Quotes (Vanellope's point of view quotes):**

**Vanellope: **Hey, are you...Litwak? No you can't be, you look my age. Why do you try to look like me anyway? Damn, I brake Arcade's code, suddenly people remembered who I was and I already have a crazy fan?

**Cho: **Don't call me a joke! And if you don't like to see my face, you can always walk the fudge away! Have to ask tho, why do I have the feeling I have seen you before?

**Candlehead: **Aww honey, I'm so sorry I was rough on you. Well, you did told me not to hold back, just because you're my girlfriend anyway. So it's your fault. Haha! Nah, I'm just teasing you, come here. –kiss-

**Ralph: **Well, I thought you were stronger than this, stinkbrain. Think you need to go back and train on Hero's Doody! Just messing with you Ralph, come on high five! Ralph my man! Aww come on, don't give me a frownie.

**Raspberry: **How about we stop this flirting? Have a lot of respect for your sister, and ever since I made her mad that time, I try not to upset her and this kinda always makes her angry. So how about we leave it here? Thanks.

**Jubileena: **Have to admit it. Left some anger on this fight and I apologize for that. You did broke Candlehead's heart in the past. Have no excuse tho, we have to stop living on the past, so anyway, please forgive me for being rough.

**Snowanna: **Good fight, have to comment, you were one of the few who didn't bullied me much back then, yeah I know, you were just doing what Taffyta told ya to do. No biggie, stop apologizing.

**Adorabeezle: **Question. How can you even be proud of yourself of wearing that NOL uniform, haven't you heard what they did on Ikaruga? Well I mean, Makoto wears that uniform but...oops I'm not supposed to reveal that, anyway, beat it now!

**Gloyd: **Hey, what do you mean with a Goomba? What the fudge is that? Knew you had some mental issues man, but didn't thought you were this crazy. Let Taffyta go man, come on, it's over with your fantasy.

**Queen Boo: **Damn, now I know why Ragna is so scared about ghosts, this gal is a total psycho. Oh man, think I lost her, oh wait no, RUN!

**Crumbelina: **Did you hear that? The sound of your body 'crumbling' down! Haha! Come on, you lost, end of the story, don't ever cross my path again. You heard?

**King Candy: **Hey, what was that? You're glitching! What's up with you?! I knew there was something fishy about you, now come on, it's over, you lost.

**Arcade Mode:**

"**Umbrella Corporation Stage"**

Arriving to the stage, Vanellope asked herself after beating tons of odd looking guys with Pixel masks.

"What was that? Could that 8-Bit music be turned off! It's sounding creepier the more I get into this place."

Then a mysterious voice, that sounds like Vanellope's voice is heard.

"Whoa, you finally arrived, nice. Then we can finally begin with our little social experiment."

Hearing that, Vanellope takes a look at a woman with long black hair, with cat ears, bandages on her mouth, and a aqua suit just like her jacket.

"Oh, so you're the one the media calls Pixels then?"

"Not really."

Using some holographic blue screens, the woman glitched and transformed into Vanellope, just exactly like he looked, except her face glitched a lot.

"Hey! How did you made that exactly?!"

"None of your business! Hahahahahaha!"

"Damn girl, never thought my voice would sound this creepy."

"Let's begin shall we? Programmer Code, loading Reality Distortion Simulation! Initiate!"

"Crap, what's going on?"

(Post Fight)

After Vanellope wins the match, Pixels collapses on her knees and glitches back to her real look, except still having Vanellope's face over hers and tells in pain.

"Better than I thought...that Litwak did made you something haha!"

"Wait, you know Litwak?! Tell me everything you know about her right now, come on!"

"Haha! Sorry but I have to go, we'll see each others faces soon enough!"

"Hey!"

**Arcade's Castle (Field)**

On her way, Vanellope encounters Cho once again. Short brown haired, wearing a pink suit and a pistol in each hand.

After a bit, Vanellope speaks.

"Oh, it's you again."

"Nice to see you again." Cho responds.

"Really? Cause you didn't thought it was nice last time?"

"I've changed."

"Right."

"Unfortunately can't let you go further into King Candy's castle."

"Why is that?"

"Easy, to protect you from the code."

"Oh right! Yeah...don't think so."

"Listen to me, you can't be around when King Candy activates Protocol Ten, trust me on this!"

"What is going to happen?"

"It's a re-programming measure! Please, don't go any further."

"Oh alright, but no. We have a problem then."

"It seems like we do."

"Move then."

"No."

"Alright then, I'll have to make you!"

"Do what you have to do."

(Post Fight)

After Vanellope wins, she manages to leave a weak and tired Cho behind.

Then Cho shouts.

"No! Please, don't! Listen to me! You can't be around Protocol Ten when it's activated!"

"Sorry! See ya later!"

**Arcade's Castle (Hallway)**

Before arriving towards the throne room to stop King Candy, Vanellope ran into Crumbelina who was protecting the hallway.

"Oh so you finally arrived!"

"Move." Vanellope responds, with anger tone.

"Alright then, we can have our little re-match now. I'll have my revenge for what you did to me years ago!"

"Huh? What?"

"That you won our match."

"Really? Which? Chess?"

"Are you kidding me? You beat me up and...oh I get it. You're making fun of me!" Crumbelina tells screaming pissed at Vanellope's tone.

"Haha! So what? Let go of the past girl, then again, forget it. Might be fun kicking your butt again then."

(Post Fight)

After winning the match, Vanellope gives a finally hit to Crumbelina that makes her fall down on her back.

"Lost again."

Then Crumbelina spoke.

"What?! That's all! I'm not finished yet! You're such a coward, don't have the guts to knock someone down!"

Out of anger Vanellope gave a punch to Crumbelina in the face that knocked her out.

"There! Time to meet that freak, get out of my way!"

**Arcade's Castle (Throne Room)**

There waiting, King Candy nervously activates the piece of mana-tech on his chest, powered up by a emerald.

After Vanellope arrived she spoke.

"It's over, stop this madness and answer for your crimes towards Arcade. Have some dignity, don't make this any harder."

"No, I can't! You can't take over Arcade, you don't know the things I do! Doing this for Arcade and for your own good!"

"Huh?! My own good! Are you kidding me? How is war will be good for me? Innocent lives were lost and you're telling me this was for my own good?! How exactly?!"

"Because the founders of Arcade will come back and when they do, Arcade will be gone!"

"What?"

"It's classified information, I can't tell you anymore! You gotta trust me please!"

"No, you're lying, you have been lying for a long time now, not listening to you anymore, last chance, step down!"

"NO!"

"Then prepare yourself, cause I'm not giving you another chance!"

(Post Fight)

Both Vanellope and King Candy found themselves on their knees, tired after the match, then Vanellope raised her voice and spoke.

"There...I defeated you, it's over now, hands in the air..."

After a bit, King Candy activated something from his mana-tech Chaos Control that captured Vanellope on a cube made of pure energy. Preventing her from escaping.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!"

"Terribly sorry, but already told you that it's for your own good!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Program Code, Activation of Protocol Ten, Pass Code: Final Boss!"

"NO!"

"INITITATE!"

**Ending:**

(Vanellope's point of view)

Late, arrived home and gently raised my voice.

"Hey honey! I'm home! Where are you?! Where are my two favorite girls? Oh! There you are!" Found them on the main room.

"Chess huh?" I added, they were playing chess, Vanilla winning while Candy was thinking cutely on her next move.

After a bit, finally Candy moved a piece and not long did it took and Vanilla made her move and called. "Check."

"What?" Candy asked in surprise.

"Hehe, you're in trouble." I teased her and she soon began thinking on her next move.

Finally she moved something and Vanilla immediatly moved another calling. "Check Mate."

"No!" Candy gasped and rested her forehead against the table, haha, cute.

Laughing softly I brought Vanilla into my arms. "Well played, here's your prize." Gently I kissed Vanilla's cheek and gave her the biggest hug I could give.

After giggling a bit, Vanilla hugged back and told me. "Welcome back!"

Gently chuckled and responded. "Thanks!"

Then aimed myself towards Candy who finally looked at me, resting her cheeks on her palms and told me. "Hi."

"Hehe, well done you too."

"Hard day huh?"

"Yeah, hey lemme give you the second place prize." I chuckled softly and let go Vanilla so I could go towards Candy and gently placed a kiss on her lips which she responded.

Took my shoes off after, this heels are just...damn, they hurt so much after all that time wearing them and such, gently grabbed something I kept on my suit case and showed it to Vanilla who gasped as I showed the box of a movie.

"Who wants to watch the new animated version of The Mushroom Kingdom?!"

"Me!" Vanilla responded excitedly and we both chuckled.

"Also brought pizza! Sorry hon, you didn't made something right?" I asked, biting my lower lip towards Candy who chuckled and shook her head.

"Nah, had a little issue and didn't."

"Issue?"

"Glitch." Candy told me showing me a little bruise on her forehead, and I understood, she fell asleep.

"Oh, sorry to hear that and that I wasn't there." Gently I leaned and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's watch this movie with her alright?"

"Mhm." Candy responded with a big smile.

Later then, we brought Vanilla to sleep and soon found myself having some private time with my girl and we went towards our room.

Took our clothes off and we put something more comfortable, me some pijamas, Candy just a long shirt and I assume she was wearing just her panties and I chuckled gently.

"Wondering, are you alright? You sure you don't want to go to the hospital."

"Don't ask me that." Candy responded and I gently brought her to lay on the bed, kissing her a bit, adding.

"Worried, that's all."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

Nodding, we continued making out and soon we found ourselves staring at each other's eyes, and gently I reached towards the lamp, biting my lower lip as Candy took her glasses off and placed them on the nearest table, after a bit. Gently I turned the lights off and we carried with our 'chat' quietly and passionately.

End.

(Background Ending Music: "Road to Hope" from Blazblue: Calamity Trigger Soundtrack)


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on Disney's Wreck-It Ralph! Also guest starring Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney, Professor Layton from Nintendo, Terry Bogard from The King of Fighters, James Raynor and Fenix from Starcraft.**

**Author's Comment: **Just like mentioned, this is possibly mostly non-canon, might re-write it differently when I reach this point. Remember this is just for fun, anyway, kinda picture stories like fighting games for some reason, specially my own fiction.

Trying to write the last chapter of "Glitch and Reboot" in any case people who read that fic of mine also happen to view this one. Also, this is a preview of what the next fic will be about. And I kinda like the fact that I began writing it like a video game script. It has inspiration on multiple types of gaming platforms.

And mainly using Blazblue and Batman: Arkham City to write the follow up fanfic, not a big fan of shooting games, but there's also some inspired by those aswell. Since Calhoun is included.

Any questions, feel free to ask and such.

Not much else to mention.

Think there is tho, posted some titles in which I refer as to background music. That's actual background music, just to remind myself of what type of music to hear when I re-read this. It's fun, in case you feel curious, can browse those themes on youtube, although there are some Blazblue music that hasn't been uploaded yet.

Which is Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma, there's only previews of those and therefore, will post the names tho. In case in a near future it gets released.

Well if you actually read this comment, sorry, you could also skip this on the next chapter and if you don't actually mind, thanks for listening.

Back to the plot.

**Characters by Disney.**

**Story and concept characters Vanilla and Cho by Riddle Glitch.**

**Sugar Rush: The Fighting Game**

"**Late on Time"**

**Warning: Fights.**

**Character: **Cho.

**Theme: **"Bullet Dance" from Blazblue: Calamity Trigger Soundtrack or "Bullet Dance II" from Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma Soundtrack. Re-Named "Late on Time".

**Role: **Main Character.

**Likes: **Chocolate.

**Dislikes: **Arquitects.

**Stage: **Casino.

**Weapon: **"Vanilla Ice Cream" and "Chocolate Mint" pistols. Mana-tech weapon that is designed to re-program.

**Drive: **"Score Attack". Throughout the fight, Cho's pistols take a score of the amount of attacks and combos and use that score to re-program through attacks.

**Character Physical Description: **Short, brown haired woman, wearing a pink suit with a aqua colored shirt below.

**Backstory: **Not much is known about Cho, but it is a fact she's not from Arcade and comes from the outside world in search for vengeance against the Arquitects of Arcade who have done something ugly in her past, apparently seems to known the reason why the place was made in the first place and therefore wants to take it away from it's creators, before the events of the plot she shot to death Arquitect Giovanni who's Protocol Ten designer.

**Winning Versus Quotes (Cho's point of view quotes):**

**Vanellope: **It can't be! They probably made you just to make fun of our legacy! I'm terribly sorry it sounds like a cruel comment, it's the Arquitects to blame and not you, either way, don't worry, I'll take care of things from here. Go back to your people, my apologies.

**Cho: **Again?! Another doll, sorry, I'll put you out of your misery. –shot-

**Candlehead: **So this is what Candace left? Damn, she fell asleep, gotta take her to a secured place.

**Ralph: **Hey, I'm sorry if this sounds like a random comment, but I have to thank you. Thanks for the good memories and for always wrecking the building.

**Raspberry: **Oh I remember you, the japanese exclusive character! You seem to be older than the rest.

**Jubileena: **Actually, your name sounded chinese to me. Therefore not surprised to see you here wearing a chinese dress.

**Snowanna: **Have a comment, thought the straw you used to have in your afro was a pretty cute feature on your design.

**Adorabeezle: **What's up with the uniform? You're the one so far that has changed the most.

**Gloyd: **Nah, this new look, I don't like it. Think the pumpkin hat suited you more.

**Queen Boo: **Another test subject from the Arquitects, you're just a victim from them. Don't worry, I'll find a way to fix you back to how you once looked.

**Crumbelina: **No, you used to be cute, what happened to you? Now you sound like a generic fighting game broken record.

**King Candy: **So what if I returned? You betrayed them! They trusted you! I have been saving this bullet for you, sweet dreams. –shot-

**Arcade Mode:**

**Station Square (Day)**

Right there on the scene, Cho was interrogating Phoenix Wright, about Vanellope's location.

"Tell me now! Need to find that girl, please!"

"Don't know where she is really?" Phoenix responded intimidated by the fact this mysterious woman had a pair of pistols.

All of a sudden, Cho gasped as she blocked the attack from Vanellope who arrived to the scene.

"Hey! Leave Phoenix alone! Hey are you alright?"

Phoenix responded nodding. "Don't worry I'm fine."

"What's up with you?! Who are you, first of all?"

"It's Cho, this got to be a sick joke from those Arquitects! You look just...like her, what do you call yourself? Why do people see you as a leader here?!"

"Huh? Leader? I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, apparently I was princess, according to some 'code'. Dunno what they talk about tho."

"Sorry, I just...can't look at you...your face reminds me of her! Unless...I gotta take a look at your code!"

"With her you mean Litwak don't you? What code? You ain't getting near me, not with those pistols."

"Need to unfortunately. Will have to ask you to trust me on this."

"Have heard that before, no."

"Then prepare yourself, let's see what those Arquitects have made of you now."

(Post Fight)

After a while of fighting, Vanellope manages to counter attack Cho's bullet and one hit her left leg, injured she collapsed and Vanellope along Phoenix took this opportunity and escaped.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Alright, wait don't leave me here!" Phoenix gasped and ran away.

After a bit, Cho panting, managed to get up and took the bullet out throwing it away and began walking.

"Oh crap, I'll be able to check that code soon."

**Big Will Tower Stage (Clock Gears)**

Distracted, Cho found herself checking on Candlehead's code and gasped as she found something unexpected.

"No, can't be! So this is what she left behind. Just like that other girl, but this one's unstable, but maybe...that's why the little girl...it makes sense, that must be it, this isn't a safe location, gotta take her somewhere secured."

"Get away from her, immediatly!" A loud male's voice is heard.

Suddenly Ralph arrives and Cho jumps back away from Candlehead and Ralph immediatly gets in between them and screams.

"What were you doing to her?! You're lucky she's still breathing, heard about your little encounter with Vanellope, don't you think you are getting away with it."

"Oh...it's you...sorry if it sounds like a random comment, but I'm so glad to see you! Now please, I will have to ask you to please let me continue viewing her code, can't tell you why, but you'll have to trust me on this please."

"Huh? No! You have hurted her enough!"

"Didn't harmed her, she collapsed!"

"Right, go away, I don't fight girls, but if I have to protect her I'll go against my code!"

"I'm sorry for this Ralph, I really do."

(Post Fight)

"Crap..." Ralph collapses whispering.

"My apologies again."

"Don't...you dare...do anything to her you hear me? No..."

Then Ralph passes out and Cho walks towards Ralph and with a soft voice tells. "No need to worry, won't harm her. Thanks, you're my hero Ralph, now I got to check that code."

After a bit of checking the code, Cho finally gets the information she needed and then gets caught by surprise.

Hearing the voice of a little girl, Vanilla, who had been walking around Arcade with Candlehead through the whole war raised her voice worriedly.

"Leave her alone! Stop it!"

Following after her, Layton worriedly gets in the middle of Cho and Vanilla, warning.

"Behind me, leave her alone, we never did anything bad to you come on!"

"What? You don't get it, I'm not doing anything to her, please, you have to stop treating me like a bad guy! I'm not such thing."

Walking towards Vanilla who was behind Layton, Cho approached and smiled gently. "Won't ever harm the people you care about Vanilla, please trust me. And you Layton, please make sure she's alright, please stay alive, I'll see you guys when this is all over then."

Fast, Cho got away from the scene and soon Fenix the Protoss in his Dragoon Unit suit arrived, having a smiley face being painted on the helmet by Vanilla to make Fenix look less frightening.

"Are you guys alright? Tried arriving as soon as I could."

"Don't worry, she's gone, glad you arrived sir Fenix, what happened to Ralph, is he alright?"

"Ha! It'll take more than that to be able to break that warrior. He's fine don't worry, now let's take Vanilla and Candlehead to a secured location."

**Arcade Castle Hallway**

Shots were heard and Crumbelina immediatly got into defense position.

"Whoa! Who goes there?!"

All of a sudden, Cho arrives and tries to go further but eventually Crumbelina blocks her attacks.

"And who the fuck are you?! Don't you think you're getting past me haha!"

"Oh I remember you, what happened to you? Why you changed?"

"Huh?"

"Well you used to be a sweet girl before."

"Was never the sweet type darling, what're you trying to do?"

"Stop King Candy and Protocol Ten, now move."

"Hehe, unfortunately I can't, but you can try and make me tho."

"Fine with me."

"Nice, I was getting bored anyway."

(Post Fight)

After a while, Cho wins the fight and knocks Crumbelina back.

"What the fuck! Do you have no weaknesses?!"

"Terribly sorry, but have to go. Please, walk a straight line. This path wasn't meant for you, fighting is not everything. Learn."

**Arcade Castle Throne Room**

There King Candy activated the mana-tech attached on his chest, powered by an emerald, blocking a shot as he heard it.

"Stop this madness!"

"And who are you?! Oh no...Cho...you're back!"

"So what if I'm back! You betrayed them! What have you done?!"

"No you don't get it! Wasn't me! It was the Arquitects, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, go back!"

"NO!"

"Everything I have done I have done it for Arcade, this city deserves better!"

"There's a war out there, that you caused, innocent lives were lost."

"It's all for Arcade, really!"

"No it's not! My apologies, but I'll try to makes this quick."

(Post Fight)

After a bit, the match ended and in King Candy's last resource, he used the emerald to capture Cho on a pure energy made cube.

"Like I told you...doing this for Arcade. Now...Program Code, activation of Protocol Ten. Pass Code: Final Boss!"

"No, don't do it please!"

"INITIATE!"

**Ending:**

After changing up. Cho began to walk through the city of Arcade, wearing more casual clothes.

Then recalled something that made her smile, a memory of when she was young. Found herself on a certain video game place, with her friend Daisy, blonde haired with glasses who gently commented after Cho, pre-teen wearing a red and white cap along some pink and blue clothes walked towards her while putting a coin on one of the games.

"Hey, again he's trying to break your record!"

(Cho's point of view)

"What?" I gently asked, looking at the screen, my record was all over the place. CHO was in every game.

"Gotta give the guy some credit, I mean, no one can beat you, but he sure tries."

"Heh, probably just another boy who find it insulting that a girl has better gaming skills."

"Don't think that's the case tho. Think he's just trying to get your attention." Daisy giggled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Right."

"Hey, come on, talk to the guy, his name is Peter, just a friendly match. It's your favorite game, you'll see I'm right."

Gently I sighed. Well I do was in the mood for a casual challenge.

Walked towards the game and gently slipped a coin into it.

'Here comes a new Challenger!' The voice of the game was heard. And could feel that Peter would be constantly looked at me and I tried to ignore it for a bit. Using my main character for the challenge, the match didn't took long.

Won of course. After the match, finally Peter aimed his voice at me and told me. "Congratulations. No wonder why your name is all over the place, you're amazing."

Blushed lightly but smiled. Looking at Peter's green eyes, well he was kinda cute. I liked blonde boys...and girls too I guess.

"Heh, thanks. Wanna try again?"

"Sure!"

Well, we actually try several games, but Peter never beat me. And soon he asked me.

"Hey would you like to have an ice cream?"

Nervously I responded. "Oh alright."

Good times. My flashback stopped. Dunno if he hates me now. I never meant to be this way. I was so full of rage, wanted revenge, but it did nothing but hurt me. Finally I arrived at the place. Tapper, gently I went in and saw all of them. Never expected I would see them out of the screen.

All of them, Terry, Fenix, Layton, Raynor and...Ralph. Gently I raised my voice and gently asked.

"Can I have a drink with you guys please?"

After a while, they looking at each other, finally Ralph gently replied.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

End.

(Background music: "THE CHOSEN ONE" from Shadow the Hedgehog Soundtrack.)


End file.
